dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Valentin Chmerkovskiy
| died= | hometown= Odessa, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union | partner= 13: Elisabetta Canalis (11th) 14: Sherri Shepherd (10th) All-Stars: Kelly Monaco (3rd) 16: Zendaya Coleman (2nd) 17: Elizabeth Berkley Lauren (6th) 18: Danica McKellar (6th) 19: Janel Parrish (3rd) 20: Rumer Willis (1st) 21:Tamar Braxton (5th) 22: Ginger Zee (TBA) }} 'Valentin "Val" Aleksandrovich Chmerkovskiy ' is a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Ballroom legend and choreographer Valentin Chmerkovskiy joined the cast of professional dancers on Dancing With the Stars in 2011. Having accomplished all he could in the world of competitive dance, the 14-time US National Champion and two-time World Dance Champion quickly rose to stardom, becoming one of the show's fan-favorites for impeccable performances that showcased not only immense talent and creativity, but an undeniable charisma to match. Valentin is also the first—and only—American to ever win the IDSF World Championship. Since his TV debut, the Ukrainian-born dance champion continues to steal the hearts of fans—both on and off the dance floor. Val has expanded upon his talents as a dancer, choreographer and instructor to create an empire that inspires others through the art of dance. Valentin co-founded Dance With Me Studios, one of the nation’s leading Latin and Ballroom dance studios, where he also lends his expertise as the venue’s Art Director. The success of the first studio ignited a passion for teaching his craft, leading him to develop Dance With Me Juniors, a program he designed to keep kids healthy, focused and active. Val is also a classically trained Violinist, having performed in Carnegie Hall and Lincoln Center as a concertmaster of the ISO Youth Orchestra. Philanthropy is also important to Valentin who supports numerous children’s and educational charities including Children’s Hospital; and as an ambassador for Pencil’s of Promise, Val has helped build two schools in Ghana. Born in Odessa, Ukraine Valentin emigrated to New York at eight years old and grew up in Brooklyn. He is fluent in Russian and English. Val is currently touring the country with the phenomenally successful Dancing with the Stars: Live!...a 40-city national tour, before returning to television in September for Season 21 of Dancing with the Stars. Dancing with the Stars 13 Val was partnered with Elisabetta Canalis. Placed 11th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 14 Val was partnered with Sherri Shepherd. Placed 10th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 15 Val was partnered with Kelly Monaco. Placed 3rd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 16 Val was partnered with Zendaya Coleman. Placed 2nd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 17 Val was partnered with Elizabeth Berkley Lauren. Placed 6th. Scores *Week 4 Score was given by guest judge Julianne Hough. *Week 8 Score was given by guest judge Cher. Dancing with the Stars 18 Val was partnered with Danica McKellar. Placed 6th. Scores 1Additional score of Week 3 was given by Robin Roberts 2For this week only, as part of the "Partner Switch-Up", Danica McKellar did not perform with Chmerkovskiy and instead performed with Maksim Chmerkovskiy; Chmerkovskiy danced with Meryl Davis 3Additional score of Week 4 was given by Julianne Hough 4Additional score of Week 5 was given by Donny Osmond 5Additional score of Week 6 was given by Redfoo 6Additional score of Week 7 was given by Ricky Martin 7Additional score of Week 8 was given by Abby Lee Miller Dancing with the Stars 19 Val was partnered with Janel Parrish. Placed 3rd. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Kevin Hart in place of Goodman. 2The American public scored the dance in place of Goodman with the averaged score being counted alongside the three other judges. 3This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Parrish performed with Artem Chigvintsev instead of Chmerkovskiy. Chmerkovskiy performed with Lea Thompson. 4 Score given by guest judge Jessie J in place of Goodman. 5Score given by guest judge Pitbull in place of Goodman. Dancing with the Stars 20 Val was partnered with Rumer Willis. Placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 21 Val was partnered with Tamar Braxton. Placed 5th. Scores 1Score given by guest judge Alfonso Ribeiro 2This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Braxton performed with Louis Van Amstel instead of Chmerkovskiy. Chmerkovskiy performed with Bindi Irwin 3Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy 4Score given by guest judge Olivia Newton-John 5Braxton and Chmerkovskiy's scores for this dance were based on dress rehearsal footage, due to Braxton being in the emergency room and not arriving at the show in time to perform it. Dancing with the Stars 22 Val was partnered with Ginger Zee. Placed TBA. Scores Trivia *Valentin is the younger brother to veteran professional dancer Maksim Chmerkovskiy. *Prior to making his professional debut on Dancing with the Stars 13, Valentin made several appearances on the show: **''Dancing with the Stars 2: He first appeared as one of his brother's students during week 6. The students were: Valentin Chmerkovskiy & Valeriya Kozharinova, Sergey Onik & Michelle Glanarou, Boris Leokumovich & Nicole Volynets. The couples performed two numbers. **Dancing with the Stars 6: Starred in a dance-off against his brother. **Dancing with the Stars 10: Performed a country-western themed dance with Maksim, Edyta Śliwińska and Snejana Petrova. **Dancing with the Stars 11: Squared off in a music and dance duel with Mark Ballas. He played the violin and danced with Lacey Schwimmer while performing to "Toxic" by Britney Spears. *Val also plays violin and raps under the stage name VC. He has released one album, titled ''Val to date. *He and partner Tamar Braxton had to withdraw from the competition after discovering that Tamar had several pulmonary embolisms in her lungs. Gallery Elisabetta and Val S13.jpg Elisabetta and Val S13 1.jpg Val Chmerkovskiy S13.jpg Sherri and Val S14.jpg Val Chmerkovskiy S14.jpg Kelly and Val S15.jpg Val Chmerkovskiy S15.jpg Zendaya and Val S16.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 1.jpg Val Chmerkovskiy S16.jpg Elizabeth and Val S17.jpg Val Chmerkovskiy S17.jpg Danica-mckellar-valentin-chmerkovskiy-DWTS.jpg Val Chmerkovskiy S18.jpg Val Chmerkovskiy S18 1.jpg Danica and Val Disney Week S18.jpg Janel_&_Valentin_S19.jpg Val Chmerkovskiy S19.png Val_Rumer.jpg Rumer and Val S20.jpg Val_Chmerkovskiy_20.jpg Rumer disney1.jpg Rumer disney.jpg Val-rumer-win.jpg Rumer Val RDMAs 2015.jpg Val RDMAs 2015.jpg Tamar-Val-Promo21.jpg Val_Chmerkovskiy.jpg Ginger-Val-Promo22.jpeg Ginger and Val S22 1.jpg Val_Chmerkovskiy_22.jpeg Ginger-Val-Week1-Jive1.jpg Ginger-Val-Week1-Jive2.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 1 Jive.jpg Ginger-Val-Week2-Samba1.jpg Ginger-Val-Week2-Samba2.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 4 Foxtrot 1.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 4 Foxtrot 2.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 4 Foxtrot 3.jpg Category:Males Category:Professionals